


Companionship, and Someday, Even Love

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Blood Donation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy always had a knack for getting a good read on a person. She still didn't anticipate these two, completely unrelated individuals would somehow be brought together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship, and Someday, Even Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daintychinaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daintychinaprincess).



There was a man and a woman Dorothy knew.

One of them was a mailman. He had a tall, sturdy build, and preferred to make his deliveries on foot. It was a tradition, the man had answered her simply, when Dorothy asked if he wished to borrow a bike or a truck to make his travels easier. He always managed to be punctual with his deliveries, and so saw little need in changing up his routine. Dorothy nodded, smiling at the man, and thanking him for his hard work. The man, unused to compliments and smalltalk, simply nodded and walked off. Dorothy knew he didn't intend to come off as cold, and the spring she saw in his step as he walked further down the road only confirmed her thoughts.

The other one was an antique store owner. Dorothy didn't visit her very much; the owner had a lovely assortment of plates, vases, and other glassware, always polished to a mesmerizing shine, but Dorothy had little need for such delicate, if beautiful, objects in her home, and could only admire them in the window from afar. She dare not enter the store itself, as its owner, despite her looking as elegant and fragile as the items she surrounded herself with, carried an intimidating presence, as though Dorothy needed special permission to enter the store. Indeed, the one time she gave the store a look, the woman asked if she was there to pick anything up. When Dorothy said she was only looking, the woman shooed her out. Despite her first impression leaving a sour taste in Dorothy's mouth, Dorothy somehow knew she wasn't a bad person. Her suspicions were confirmed as she walked away and overheard the store owner muttering to herself, "Teenagers, always looking for fun in wrecking my mother's store."

Somehow, Dorothy always had a knack for getting a good read on a person. She still didn't anticipate these two, completely unrelated individuals would somehow be brought together; by the tornado that left their town in a disastrous disarray, at that.

The mailman had found the antique store owner buried beneath the rubble. He carefully dug her small, injured body out, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her chest still slowly rising and falling. When he looked down to see large quantities of blood staining the front of his shirt, however, he immediately called an ambulance and rushed her over to the local hospital. Her great blood loss had left her on the verge of death, but then--

"He gave me his blood!" The antique store owner practically squealed with delight, squeezing the mailman's arm. "Can you believe it? This guy _brought me back to life_ with his _blood_!"

"Well, I-I wouldn't phrase quite it like that," the mailman said sheepishly, tugging at his collar. "But yes, that is how we met…ended up together, more or less."

The antique store owner leaned forward to whisper in Dorothy's ear. "He still keeps that shirt stained with my blood, as a memento of our meeting."

"Wh-what on earth are you telling that poor girl?!"

 


End file.
